Forgotten Memories
by mandapandapeddie
Summary: When Eddie lost his Osirian powers, he seemed to have lost something else as well. Or rather, someone. Someone who he cared deeply about. "Why are you calling me your girlfriend? I don't even know who you are." Peddie one-shot. Slight Fabina. Special thanks to ShadowSwan for helping me with this.


_AN: Hey. look Annie, I finally posted this. Now you can fangirl about this on Twitter as well (;_

_I've had this done since, like, April, but it just took me awhile to publish it. This was originally 700 some words and didn't include TOR but it eventually turned into 2,000+ (The way this website counts words is annoying) and TOR is now included. As much as I **HATE** the sinners arc, I keep getting inspiration from it. I watched HOA backwards so I'm not a big Fabina fan, but I thought I would put some Fabina in there. I had a little help with that part._

_I wish we could've seen the Chosiran friendship, but we didn't so I put Nina in here instead of KT. Also, even though I don't mention her, Amber is here as well._

_Anyway, enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. If I did, I would release bloopers and deleted scenes and there would be more Peddie kissing and they would've had a kiss like Jeroy did._

* * *

Nina and Eddie watched breathlessly as the scene unfolded in front of them. They were both pressed against the cold stone walls of the hidden room in Denby's house, afraid of what could happen should everything go wrong.

They made their way to the staff, put their keys in the hole and turned them. With no warning, they were pushed away by Denby trying to stop them. Denby thought she had been victorious, but all of a sudden she realized something was wrong when Ammut came flying towards her. Nina and Eddie took this opportunity to finish the job. They turned the keys to a loud swoosh and saw fire overtake Ammut and Denby and suck them through the staff portal, which disintegrated after they'd gone through.

They were gone… had they saved the world?

"Look," Nina said pointing at the sarcophagi. They were empty.

Nina and Eddie cheered. They had done it; they saved the world. They high-fived and then hugged.

* * *

The first thing Nina and Eddie did was return to their friends and reassure themselves that everyone was okay, and that they had indeed saved the world and the people that mattered most to them.

Nina ran up to Fabian and hugged him, eyes for no one but him. His look of surprise turned into one of intense relief as he held her tightly. She had been so worried that everything would go wrong, that she wouldn't make it and she would never get her friends back.

"I thought for a while you were never coming back," Nina said.

"Hey, you aren't getting rid of me that easily," Fabian replied. "And I thought that something may have gone wrong when you didn't come back here after everything went back to normal."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," she said grinning reaching up to give him a kiss.

It was short and sweet, but behind it there was a sense of desperation, as if they were afraid something might happen again, and they had to savor every second with each other now.

Meanwhile, Eddie ran up to Patricia, equally pleased to see her. He hugged her and then leaned into kiss her.

"Weasel, don't kiss me in public. I thought we talked about this, but when we get back to the house, we can have some fun," she said suggestively.

"Oh ho, you don't actually hate me?" he asked.

"Ah, no, I realized it was a trick. I should've known you'd never cheat on me."

"Hey, I would never hurt you like that." With that, they hugged once again.

The evil was gone, their friends were saved, things were finally back to normal.

Sibuna was hoping that next term would be mystery-free.

* * *

Seven months later, lightning was crashing down, the sky was dark, and Ra was raining down his anger. A sacrifice needed to be made.

Eddie had just run up to his dad before he got hit by a lightning strike. They may have had their problems, but he didn't want to see his dad get hurt.

"Edison, listen to Victor," Eric said gravely.

Eddie looked up at Victor.

"What?" he asked.

"The Osirian must give his life so the world can be spared," Victor explained.

Eddie got up ready to fulfill his duty. He didn't want to, but the world needed to be saved.

As he was walking up to the pyramid, he caught a glimpse of Patricia. Any nervousness he had vanished. By saving the world, he kept Patricia safe.

He put his hands on the pyramid. "I can do this," he said to himself.

With that, the electricity from the pyramid entered his body fully and he fell to the ground.

"No," Mr. Sweet yelled as he ran up to his son. "Oh," he moaned as he held his son, who had no pulse.

"The prophecy came true," Victor said.

Eddie coughed. Everyone was relieved. Eddie was alive.

"The Osirian may be dead, but the boy lives," Victor added.

"So what about his powers and Nina's?" Fabian asked.

"His powers are gone, hers are still existent. She is just without an Osirian," Victor explained.

"Come on, up you go, Edison," Mr. Sweet said, helping his son up.

Eddie said that he was okay to walk on his own. As the others got ahead, he walked a little slower. He yelled for Patricia to wait up.

"Yacker, are you okay?" he asked, leaning forward to hug and kiss her but she pushed him away.

His face fell, hurt by the rejection.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why are you hugging me and trying to kiss me?"

Eddie was confused. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I? I mean, you are my girlfriend after all."

"Girlfriend?" Patricia asked, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms defensively.

"What?" Eddie asked very confused.

"Why are you calling me your girlfriend? I don't even know who you are," said Patricia coldly, afraid of the stranger in front of her.

Eddie was crushed. His girlfriend, who he loved more than life itself, didn't remember him.

* * *

After graduation, Fabian entered his room. He saw Eddie lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Eddie, are you okay, shouldn't you be getting ready for the dance?"

"Patricia is acting strange. She said she had no idea who I was."

"She didn't seem to be acting strange to me. She remembers Nina and me, and the rest of the house."

"Yeah. That's why I'm confused."

* * *

The gang had graduated high school. Most of the couples were going to the same university. Eddie and Patricia did not talk during the summer.

Nina and Fabian went to a different college than Eddie and Patricia and their summer break ended a week after Eddie and Patricia's did. During their last week of break, Nina and Fabian decided to to visit Eddie and Patricia.

When Nina and Fabian arrived, they noticed Patricia with a new guy.

She'd met him over the break before starting college. She'd told him that she'd had one other boyfriend before home. She remembered dating someone for a while, but she couldn't remember anything more about him. She was happy now, and there was no need to think about it any further.

* * *

Eddie had walked out to the lounge to meet up with Nina and Fabian when he saw Patricia with her new boyfriend. He paused for a moment, unsure of what to do, and then tried to carry on walking, as if he didn't mind. As if this wasn't his worst nightmare.

"Who's he?" he asked a sympathetic Nina.

"Her new boyfriend," she said gently, while Fabian put a hand on his shoulder. "Which is weird because I thought you were her boyfriend. Unless you broke up?"

"She still doesn't remember me," Eddie said hollowly, wandering away, not wanting to spend any more time with Patricia and her newfound love.

"I should go and see if he's okay," said Fabian and Nina nodded.

As Fabian went after his friend, Nina frowned, trying to work out what had happened. She was confused. She remembered the last time that Patricia had remembered Eddie and realized it was before the touchstone incident.

_Time to call up Victor and see if he has any answers,_ she thought. She had gotten his number from Mr. Sweet. She figured he gave it to her in case any other mysterious things ever happened.

"…and she has a new boyfriend."

"What's weird about that?" Victor grumbled, annoyed that one of the pests from Anubis house was disturbing him.

"She already has one, but she doesn't remember him."

"Well, let me look," Victor said over the phone, flicking through one of his many Egyptian history books. "It says here that once an Osirian loses his powers, he loses the thing he loves the most. Which I'm guessing must be Patricia. She'll forget about him. He'll be a distant memory to her."

Nina sighed. "Thanks," she told Victor before hanging up.

"Well, I better go tell Eddie the bad news," she said to herself.

After Nina told Eddie the news, he was devastated. He saved the world, but he lost his world . How was that fair? He couldn't wait until he moved out of the dorms, when he wouldn't have to see Patricia on a daily basis. He needed to be free of this place. Seeing his apparently ex-girlfriend, who he loved dearly, dating another guy, broke his heart and tore him down. The worst part was that it had never ever been an official, agreed thing. He'd just lost her to someone else, and it wasn't affecting her. He was the only one suffering.

Later that night, Eddie and Patricia ran into each other in the hall. Eddie tried to get her to remember him.

"You sure you don't remember me? All our fun times together, like our first dance, all our dates, our detention dates, maybe even the painful memories of us, like those fake messages, our breakup?" he asked her, hoping to jog her memory.

She just gave him a questioning look.

"No?" he questioned. "Not even a little?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," she responded.

* * *

Seven years later and Patricia was living on her own. She had broken up with her boyfriend several years ago. He had never lived up to her last boyfriend, who she still couldn't remember but she knew he was special.

She was now more career-focused. She worked as the editor of a magazine. It was a demanding job, but she thrived on the energy. If someone wasn't asking her to check the layout, she was writing her own pieces. If she wasn't supervising a board meeting, she was trying to work out a new direction for the magazine to go in. There was never a second to spare, and it was a good feeling. She was admired and feared in equal parts, and she loved it.

Now she was heading to bed. She had a long day ahead of her. She lay down and fell into the dream world.

Her dream was a bunch of memories. She was reminded of her childhood, her time at Anubis, her college years. In her dream, a guy appeared. She recognized him from her college years. She had known him in high school. She remembered who this previous boyfriend was and why he was so special.

* * *

In the morning, Patricia got up and prepared a cup of coffee and grabbed some Hydrox _(the original Oreo cookie)_. She picked up the paper, wondering if there was any interesting news that might take her mind off things.

While flipping through the newspaper, she looked up the contacts in her phone.

His number was still there. She'd kept it in her phone, even though he was just some stranger to her. She remembered from her dreams that they lived in the same house in high school. She figured she probably kept it because she knew that he had lived in the same house as her at one point. She had no idea who he was, but it seemed rude to just pretend he didn't exist. He was, after all, still a housemate, just a housemate she didn't know. She just hoped that his number hadn't changed over the years. She figured she'd wait. She wasn't sure if he would be awake yet and she didn't want to wake him.

She changed her mind when she caught the end of one of the news articles.

"…_he cried himself to sleep almost every night. He was barely eating anymore. Certain days were worse than others. He missed her so much and couldn't believe that she didn't remember him. His last words were "I love you, Patricia…"_

His broken heart had ultimately led to his death.

Patricia was stunned, in shock at what she'd just read. A few tears made their way down her cheeks, and she felt her own heart breaking.

"I love you too, Eddie. I remember everything."

She continued crying, but she knew she needed to get ready for work. She wanted to call in sick, but she knew he would've wanted her to go in.

When she got to the bathroom, there was writing on the mirror.

_I love you too, Patricia._

She smiled. His ghost had visited her.

* * *

_So what'd ya think?_

_Also, big thanks to ShadowSwan for helping me write this._


End file.
